


Lusts

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, Walter helps Seras clean herself up and relax.  Naturally, this leads to more than relaxation.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_lemons on LJ, for the theme: "The Sauna, or It's Getting Hot in Here So Take Off All Your Clothes."

Seras was completely worn out after the battle. Not physically, this was a small fraction of what her vampire powers could accomplish. She was mentally exhausted, tired of fighting ghouls and enemy vampires and her own dark urges. The memories were still vivid: shooting the ghouls with the Harkonnen, hitting one in the face with the gun itself, using silver ammunition to finally take out the vampire.

She was covered in gore from sources she didn't want to think about, but the worst part was her own mind. The smell of the blood had nearly overwhelmed her. She had enjoyed the carnage. There was a part of her that would do it all over again for the sheer joy of it. An even darker part would drain these soldiers surrounding her if her master would permit such a thing. These were the thoughts she tried to keep buried.

The human soldiers were speaking among themselves in light tones. No one really enjoyed killing ghouls, but Hellsing had lost no men on this mission, and the troops could be rightfully proud of the results. Seras shook her head. They didn't understand how she felt, how killing the undead threatened to snap the thread of her humanity. Sometimes she wondered if anyone could understand – her master was long past any regret. Walter cared about every aspect of her though. She only hoped that he wouldn't be too busy to listen to her when she returned tonight. The extent of their relationship was a complete secret, however, and sometimes she was afraid to ask for his attention.

When the troops arrived back, Sir Hellsing told Seras she could report on the mission later, once she had a chance to clean herself up. Seras was relieved at this, and headed for her room. She was growing more upset the more she thought about the mission. When she arrived in her room to find Walter waiting for her there she was grateful.

"I won't touch you, I'm filthy," she said to him.

She didn't add that she was afraid to touch anyone with her undead drives heightened like this. He simply nodded and went into the bathroom. After a moment she heard water running.

"I thought you'd like a shower rather than a bath, considering. But I turned it on for you; I know you hate that shock when the cold water comes out at first."

It was funny how caring and considerate Walter was toward her, when she wasn't even human anymore; when right now she was afraid to go too near him because she wondering how his blood would taste. She could only nod and go into the bathroom herself. It was small, and was filled with steam now. She undressed quickly, throwing her badly stained uniform aside. Opening the glass shower door, she got under the spray.

At first she only stood under the water, watching the dark blood wash down the drain. There had been so much of it; it had even soaked through to her skin. But no humans had died. And she had not drunk.

Finally she reached for her hair and found it matted with blood, or at least she hoped it was only blood. No wonder Sir Hellsing had sent her to clean up; she must look horrible. She tilted her head back and at that point it was as if the night's emotions hit her all at once. She felt overwhelmed by bloodlust, regret, and need.

"Pull yourself together," she thought. She groped out through the water and steam for the shampoo and knocked it off the rack.

"I can't even wash my damn hair!" she yelled in frustration.

Suddenly she saw a shadow on the glass. Walter had come in.

"Do you need help? I could wash your hair for you, if you like. And I don't intend to take advantage of the situation, I promise."

Walter never did take advantage of her, not before they became lovers or after. She almost wanted to laugh. But perhaps she could use his company after all, and if she kept just looking at the wall of the shower in front of her perhaps she could push the idea of biting out of her mind.

"If you really don't mind," she said.

She saw the shadow on the glass move as he removed his own clothing. Soon he was behind her, and she closed her eyes as he began to shampoo her hair. He had done this before in more playful situations and it always felt good.

He asked her to tilt her head back for him and used a cup filled with water to rinse her hair. The steam and hot water were finally relaxing her body. She kept her eyes closed as he began to lather her hair again. Seras was still filled with dark desires she didn't want to think of, but a more human need was also making itself known.

"Walter..." she said slowly. She reached behind her, still quite not wanting to face him, and stroked his belly and thigh. "Please."

"Seras, do you really think..." he said uncertainly.

"I need you close. I need you inside," she said.

Her body really wasn't ready for that; it might even be uncomfortable, but at least she would feel him. She didn't tell him that, afraid he would refuse her. But then she heard him drop to his knees behind her and felt his mouth on her. He licked her intimately, using his tongue between her folds. She moaned gently; she should have known he would not do anything that could hurt her. He continued pressing his mouth to her as she relaxed further.

When she felt herself wet and deeply aroused she said simply, "More."

Once again he knew what she wanted, and she felt him stand behind her, his hands on her hips. Seras stood on her toes to make the position easier for him, holding the sides of the shower to brace herself. She felt him put just the tip of his erection inside her, then he pushed slowly forward. This was more than pleasure for her; this was something that simply felt right.

Seras murmured his name softly and felt him start to move within her. She concentrated on the sensation of him and of the water flowing over them. When she opened her eyes she saw only steam, and she willed the feeling and the water to cleanse her vampiric cravings. She tried to forget the battle and everything else but him and what he was doing to her.

She could feel Walter's legs against hers and he panted slightly as he thrust harder. The stimulation was taking over now; she lost herself in it and gave a small whimper of pleasure. She felt him reach around her thigh to stroke her clitoris. He knew her so well; soon she was nearing her climax. Giving in completely now, she shuddered with orgasm as she felt release. He gave one more hard thrust and she felt him come inside her as well.

For a moment they stayed still, and she heard only his breathing and the sound of the water hitting the floor. Then he slowly withdrew. She turned then and embraced him. Her head was near his neck but that was alright now. He held her and kissed her wet hair.

"I need to report to Sir Integral," she said after a minute.

"I know," he replied. "But do you feel better now?"

She nodded, wondering what he would he would say if he knew all her fears. Then again, perhaps he did know. If anyone would understand Walter would. She kissed his mouth as he left the shower. When she stepped out he was holding up a towel ready to put around her.

He dried himself off and dressed quickly.

"I'll get you a fresh uniform while you dry your hair," he said.

"You're very helpful," she laughed, squinting at the mirror through the steam.

"I'm a butler," he said mildly.

When they were both dressed she hugged him one more time.

"Thank you, love," she said.

"Thank you," he replied. "Now go to your meeting. I'm going to sleep, I believe."

"I could join you when it's closer to dawn..." she offered hesitantly.

"I'd like that," he said. "I'll leave my door unlocked."

She stroked his face and they left, walking down the hallway together. They stayed apart from each other and spoke only as comrades spoke, just in case someone saw them together. But she knew she could make it through the night if she told herself that later she would lie down with him.


End file.
